48º Juegos del Hambre
by juangrun
Summary: 24 tributos se enfrentan a muerte.. En una emocionante y sangrienta lucha por sobrevivir... ¿Quien ganará? ¡Que comiencen los Cuadragésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre! Pequeños spoilers. Fanfic publicado en otros sitios. Que conste mi autoria.
1. Cap 1: Un rebelde en el Distrito

Nací en un una familia adinerada. Mi madre ganó los vigésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre, hace 25 años, 10 antes de que yo naciera.

Vivimos en la Aldea de los Vencedores, un barrio de casas espaciosas y lujosas, que hacen contraste con el resto del distrito 6, que es el distrito en el que vivo.

Me encantaba la escuela y recorrer las montañas que rodean nuestro distrito, aunque ésto último estaba penado con una treintena de azotes enfrente de toda la población del mismo, que era obligada a concurrir. En estos días, un operativo de 200 agentes de paz revisaba el distrito para encontrar personas escondidas. Si descubrían a alguien, lo enviaban inmediatamente al centro de la ciudad, para ser azotados junto con los demás rebeldes.

Un día, luego de cruzar la valla electrificada que rodea nuestro distrito, me encaminé a un pequeño refugio que había construido hace pocos años (donde guardaba comida, hachas y cuchillos, con los que podría cazar algo en caso de quedarme sin recursos), y que estaba tan bien ubicado y camuflado, que era casi imposible divisarlo a más de 100 metros de distancia.

A mitad de camino, cuando viré hacia la izquierda con tal de tomar el camino más corto, escuché el inconfundible sonido de armas de fuego, y el de media docena de caballos con sus respectivos agentes de paz montados sobre ellos.

Entonces, observé la ladera de la montaña, y descubrí, horrorizado, que había una columna ascendente de humo donde debería estar mi refugio. ¡MI REFUGIO!

Inmediatamente corrí en dirección contraria a toda velocidad, volviendo a mi distrito, pero los caballos eran mucho más rápidos que yo.

Cuando estaba a punto de lograr escapar, mis piernas se aflojaron, sentí que tiraban de mí, y me desvanecí.


	2. Cap 2: Una verdad incómoda

Me despierto en una cama blanca y confortable, diferente a cualquiera que haya visto en mi vida.

Había un hombre conmigo. De piel morena, morocho y de ojos grandes, con una estatura de más de 1,90m, sin duda era un agente de paz.

Me sobresalté.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Estas palabras escapan de mi boca, sin poder contenerlas.

- No temas - me responde - en este momento estás en el hospital del Edifico de Justicia. Ahora debes descansar, necesitas recuperarte para cuando lleguen las visitas.

- NOO! Estoy bien. ¡Quiero hablar con mi familia!

Entonces, un frio intenso me corre por las venas, y me fundo inmediatamente en un descanso sin sueños.

Me despierto, en la misma sala pero sin el agente de paz, e inmediatamente entra una joven de alrededor de 20 años, pelirroja y esbelta, con un plato de comida.

Cuando le pregunto cuándo podré recibir a mi familia, ella me hizo un gesto que yo entendí como "luego", y salió.

Eso me sorprendió, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que seguramente sería una avox, rebeldes a los que el Capitolio castiga cortándoles la lengua, y así se asegura de que sirvan a los habitantes del Capitolio, y a los tributos de los Juegos del Hambre.

Y es ahí, cuándo por primera vez me doy cuenta de que estoy vivo e ileso.

Y me acuerdo que el día de hoy es el día de la Cosecha, donde se elige un chico y una chica de cada distrito (de entre 12 y 18 años), para que peleen a muerte contra los otros tributos en una arena especialmente preparada. Así, el Capitolio busca demostrar su superioridad.

El día de la Cosecha, la patrulla de agentes de paz busca en todo el distrito jóvenes que escaparan de la Cosecha. Si encontraban alguno, en general se lo ejecutaba, o convertía en un avox, aunque también había excepciones.

Prendo el televisor que hay en mi habitación, y veo que se escucha el himno de Panem, señal de que está empezando la Cosecha. La presentadora comienza a dar el mismo discurso de todos los años, en el que cuenta, con poco entusiasmo, la guerra nuclear que dio lugar a Panem, que este país estaba conformado por el Capitolio y trece distritos, aunque más tarde el Distrito 13 se reveló y el Capitolio lo destruyó, quedando así conformado por doce distritos y el Capitolio.

Luego dice su habitual "Las chicas primero", saca un papel de la urna de cristal, donde hay papeletas de todas las chicas del distrito y lee.

- Marian Clay

La chica, rubia y de ojos color avellana, se levanta y camina hace la tarima con la frente bien en alto, demostrando una rebeldía claramente visible, aunque no para las personas del Capitolio.

Luego, increíblemente, aparece el sello del Capitolio en la televisión y suena el Himno de Panem.

Entonces, mi mente comienza a trabajar a toda velocidad asimilando conceptos… avox, Juegos del Hambre, Cosecha, tributos… tributos… tributos…

Y, horrorizado, me doy cuenta de que soy uno de ellos.


	3. Cap 3: Viaje hacia el Infierno

En ese momento entra mi madre llorando, confirmando así que mi sentencia de muerte está casi firmada.

Se acerca a mi cama y me besa, y entonces sus lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre mi rostro, y en ese intento desesperado de escapar de ésta realidad que nos envuelve, arrastran las mías por casi media hora, y cuando nos quedamos sin ellas comenzamos a despotricar contra el Capitolio y, como consecuencia, logramos que tres agentes de paz entren en la sala, entonces mi madre me da el último beso, tal vez el ultimo de nuestras vidas, deposita en mis manos una piedra suave, plana y oscura, que fue extraída de los restos de la casa de mi bisabuela luego de la guerra y luego, sin decirme nada mas, da media vuelta, y la veo alejarse lentamente, con los ojos nuevamente bañados en lágrimas.

Siento el ya conocido frio en mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos.

Despierto, ya desconectado de todos los aparatos que me mantuvieron con vida durante tres días. Me levanto y voy al baño. Me ducho, y cuando vuelvo a la habitación veo un hombre de alrededor de 30 años esperándome. Él había sido ganador de los Juegos hace 16 años, por lo tanto es mi mentor. Su deber es encargarse de encontrar patrocinadores para que me envíen regalos en la Arena, regalos que, más de una vez, salvaron vidas.

Entran dos agentes de paz y nos llevan a una sala donde nuestros estilistas, llamados Erk y Laka, nos maquillarían y vestirían a Marian y a mí para que le gustemos a la gente del Capitolio. Así se elevaría la posibilidad de conseguir patrocinadores.

Entonces llega Marian. Es una chica verdaderamente preciosa, un año menor que yo, y apenas si la conocía. La había cruzado mientras cortaba carne de un pequeño ciervo que había cazado. Habíamos llevado el ciervo a cuestas hasta mi refugio, donde encendí un fuego y asamos parte de la carne. Comimos lo asado y lo restante lo metimos en una mochila. Ella insistió en que me llevara la carne sobrante, pero me negué rotundamente a aceptarla. Luego volvimos al distrito, y nunca más volví a verla.

En ese momento, Marian se dirige a la sala contigua a la mía, y mientras pasan la cosecha de nuestro distrito (donde Marian se había mostrado desafiante), aparecen mis estilistas, vistiendo la ropa y el peinado más extravagante que haya visto en mi vida.

Erk tenía el pelo de color naranja, y un traje largo parecido a los que se usaban en los casamientos en el Antiguo País, solo que haciendo juego con el pelo.

Laka llevaba el pelo y las cejas de color verde, y una falda corta y azul.

Hablaban con voz extremadamente fina, y me explicaron que me depilarían, maquillarían y vestirían. Cuando protesté me explicaron (con la misma voz chillona de siempre) que lo harían así porque eso le gusta a la gente del Capitolio. Entonces acepté y comenzaron su trabajo.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en hacerlo, y cuando salí estaba irreconocible. Me encontré con Marian y nos dirigimos hacia el tren, rodeados por un mar de periodistas y fotógrafos. Debíamos estar maravillosos, ya que todos querían obtener un primer plano de nuestros rostros.

Cuando subimos al tren y se cerraron las puertas, Marian estalló en llanto.


	4. Cap 4: Llegando hacia el final

Ya era noche cerrada cuándo salí de la habitación de Marian y pude ducharme y acostarme. Pero no pude dormir. Encendí el televisor de pared que había en mi cuarto y comenzé a ver las otras cosechas.

Los tributos del distrito 1 eran hermanos y se presentaron voluntarios. De aspecto feroz, debían tener la misma edad.

El chico del 2 era muy pequeño, aunque se habia presentado voluntario.  
La chica era mucho mas alta que él y tenía cara de asesina.

El chico del 3 era pequeño y le faltaba un brazo. Seguramente morirá el primer día.  
La chica era muy parecida a Marian y subió llorando cuando la llamaron.

Los del 4 medían más de 1.90m y ambos eran el doble de anchos que yo.

El chico del 5 era hijo de dos antiguos ganadores de los juegos, aunque parecía un enclenque.  
La chica debía de tener 12 años, y subió con mucho miedo.

Luego apareció la cosecha de Marian, e inmediatamente después, sin explicaciones, ocupó la pantalla la chica del 7.  
Debía tener 12 años porque la gente comenzó a gritar, y tuvieron que disparar al aire para callarlos.  
El chico era alto y tenía cara de inteligente, aunque no parecía tener mucha fuerza.

De los del 8 y los del 9 no hay nada que decir, sólo que seguramente serían de los primeros en morir.

La chica del 10 era alta y robusta, no sería una presa facil.  
El chico era bajo, pero parecía tener una agilidad considerable.

Los del 11 no tenían ninguna oportunidad y los del 12, bueno, solo puedo decir que eran muy atractivos.

Entonces suena el himno de Panem y se corta la transmisión.

Me quedo acostado, reflexionando sobre lo que acabo de ver, pensando cuáles son los tributos por los que tendría que preocuparme en unos pocos días, y por cuáles no.

Luego, apenas iluminado por el blanquecino resplandor del televisor, busco a tientas el botón de la luz. Cuándo lo encuentro lo presiono, y una brillante luz me enceguece. Cierro los ojos por reflejo, y al mirar por la ventana noto a lo lejos un resplandor anaranjado apenas visible, que cada vez se hace más y más intenso...  
¡EL CAPITOLIO!


	5. Cap 5: La pesadilla recurrente

Despierto a Marian en el momento que pasamos el cartel que reza: "Bienvenidos al Capitolio".

De pronto comenzamos a observar las edificaciones más extrañas que uno pueda imaginar. Entonces vemos siluetas borrosas de gente, que al igual que Erk y Laka, visten ropa extravagante y colores en la piel y pelo diferentes a cualquiera que haya visto en mi vida.

Y, de repente, nuestro tren se ve arrojado al corazón de un edificio idéntico al Edificio de Justicia en el exterior, pero infinitamente más lujoso en su interior.

Cuando frenamos, media docena de agentes de paz nos escoltaron hacia nuestros dormitorios, donde dormiríamos mientras nos entrenamos para los Juegos. Una vez allí, mientras me desvestía para ducharme, se encendió automáticamente el televisor y apareció un anuncio del presidente Snow informando que tendremos cuatro días para entrenarnos y alimentarnos, y que luego serían los Juegos.

Tomé esta noticia con calma. Me duché, apretando todos los botones de la pared, con lo que sólo logré salir del baño quemado y con olor a lavanda. Me entretuve un tiempo eligiendo mi ropa y luego fui a reunirme con mi mentor. Estaba sentado en una mesa rectangular, junto con Marian y mis estilistas. Ellos estaban ahí para hablarnos sobre las entrevistas y los entrenamientos.

Apenas me senté a la mesa llegaron cinco avox trayendo bandejas con las comidas más exquisitas que me haya podido imaginar. Opté por un ala de pollo rellena con verduras y bañado en una salsa de setas silvestres y me dispuse a comer.

Comimos en silencio, y en cuanto nos retiraron las sobras, nos centramos en el tema de la reunión.

- ¿Quieren entrenarse juntos o por separado? - Nos preguntó Matt, pues ese es el nombre de nuestro mentor.

- ¡Juntos! - Ésa es nuestra repuesta. No lo dudamos ni por un segundo

- Muy bien. El día de mañana será muy largo. Van a estar cuatro horas conmigo para preparar lo que dirán en la entrevista, y cuatro horas con Trace, que los vestirá y enseñará que hacer cuándo estén al aire. Luego se ducharán y tendrán una hora con sus estilistas, que los terminarán de vestir y arreglar. Ahora vayan a descansar.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, y al igual que en el tren Marian me pide que me quede con ella. Nos quedamos hablando en su cuarto sobre nuestra antigua vida en el distrito, sobre nuestra escuela y amigos. Luego comenzamos a pensar que pasará en la Arena, si nos matarán el primer día o si tendremos alguna oportunidad. Entonces noto que ésto afecta muchísimo a Marian y me veo obligado a cambiar de tema.

En ese momento entra nuestro mentor y me insiste en que me vaya a dormir, así que saludo a Marian y salgo de su habitación.

Al llegar a mi pieza, y ponerme el blanco y sedoso pijama que me dejo la gente del Capitolio, caigo inmediatamente en una horrible pesadilla.

En ella me veo perseguido por dos gigantes que portan hachas de aspecto mortífero, yo corro, pero ellos son más veloces, y luego mi espalda choca contra una pared. De pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy en un callejón sin salida, y cuándo estoy por ser aplastado por sus armas pegué un grito y... me desperté.

Todavía era de noche. Me estiré y apreté el botón que había junto a mi cama para pedir una bebida. Elegí un jugo de frutas, y unos segundos más tarde apareció a través de una abertura en la pared una copa de cristal rellena con dicha bebida.

Entonces lo bebí y devolví la copa vacía. Acomodé las sabanas y esta vez me dormí, pero no soñé.


	6. Cap 6: Las garras de la Muerte

Me despierto a la madrugada. Todavía me quedan dos horas para tener que encontrarme con mi mentor, así que me ducho y me visto, luego pido un desayuno a base de frutas y cuándo termino de devorármelo voy a buscar a Matt.

En el camino me cruzo con los hermanos del distrito 1, que me miran amenazadoramente, y después con la chica del 10, que me saluda amablemente. Luego me encuentro con la persona buscada, que me lleva a un lugar donde podamos hablar más tranquilos.

En la primera media hora me explicó para qué me ayudaría en esto, como sería la entrevista y demás. Las dos horas siguientes me enseñó como tranquilizarme cuándo esté frente al público y el resto del tiempo, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que hablar me sale naturalmente, se dedica a jugar conmigo. Él hace de presentador, y yo hago de tributo que necesita conseguir patrocinadores para los Juegos, en fin, de lo que soy.

Cuando salgo de la sala en donde estaba, lo hago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Unos minutos más tarde me encuentro con Trace, me venda los ojos, y cuando me saca el vendaje veo el traje más espectacular que haya visto en mi vida.

Como mi distrito se encarga de fabricar el transporte de todo Panem, el traje es un perfecto modelo a escala de todos los sistemas de transporte del país. Cuando me lo pruebo, se activa un mecanismo que hace que el tren de los tributos recorra mi cuerpo y Trace dice que va todo según lo planeado y se apresura a sacármelo.

El resto del tiempo me dedico a hablar con él, contándole de mi vida en el distrito y aún una hora antes del tiempo acordado, salgo de la sala y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Me recuesto mientras disfruto de unos apetitosos manjares y enciendo la televisión. En ella ya se veían los preparativos para las entrevistas en las que haré presencia en menos de una hora.

Me ducho y aparece Erk, me arregla para la ceremonia, y me veo arrojado al interior de un pequeño carro donde me espera Marian, más bella que de costumbre, si eso es posible. La tomo del brazo, ya que nuestra estrategia es parecer muy amigos, y se cierran las puertas.  
Salimos a un estadio enorme donde hay miles de espectadores sentados en altas butacas, y en el centro de todo se encuentra un escritorio, dos sillas y un extraño hombre: Caesar Flickerman.

Entonces baja la chica del distrito 1 y comienza la ceremonia. Uno a uno, primero la chica y después el chico, pasan al escenario y se sientan en la silla frente al presentador. Él les pregunta y ellos le contestan lo mejor que pueden. La estrategia de los tributos del 1, 3 y 4 es mostrarse brutales, sedientos de sangre. Contestan con monosílabos y expresan sus ganas de matar.

Los tributos del 3 pretenden hacerse los débiles, cosa que les sale con naturalidad, y los tributos del 5 eran simpáticos, tal vez en exceso, aunque a la gente les encantó y los aplaudió muchísimo.

Luego veo a mi compañera separarse de mí. Apenas sale borra a los otros tributos del mapa, esta lindísima, deslumbrante, la gente grita, y tal es el rugido de la multitud, que apenas se sienta frente a Caesar, este último tiene que pedir silencio. La gente ríe y él elogia su apariencia, ella se para, hace un giro y se sienta, entonces la gente se descose en gritos, y de repente suena la chicharra que indica el final del tiempo permitido para su entrevista, se saludan con dos besos y Marian regresa y se sienta a mi lado. Todas las luces se vuelven hacia mí y escucho, en tercera persona, como si no estuviera allí, la voz de Caesar que exclama:

- -Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a John Skeet, ¡El tributo del Distrito 6!

Mis piernas hacen que me levante inconscientemente, ya que mi cerebro quedo paralizado por el miedo. Me dirijo al escenario mientras me enfocan cientos de cámaras y me veo aparecer en todas las pantallas gigantes que hay en el estadio.

Pienso que seguramente mi madre me estará mirando en la pantalla que hay en el centro del distrito. Imagino que mis amigos estarán también allí.

Subo y veo al mismo hombre que hace lo mismo hace más de dos décadas. Caesar me saluda amablemente y comienza la entrevista. Admira mi traje, al igual que hizo con Marian. Luego me pregunta algunas cosas sobre mi distrito, y en un momento escucho una fuerte explosión que hace dar un salto a Caesar, y veo como el tren de mi traje descarrila y cae sobre la mesa incendiado, aunque enseguida me doy cuenta de que el fuego no quema, y cuando el público se ríe caigo en la cuenta de la genialidad de Matt. Él recreó a la perfección el famoso descarrilamiento de los Juegos número 42, donde hubo un accidente con el tren. Ese año ganó el tributo de nuestro distrito, por lo que estos Juegos se volvieron famosos en donde yo vivo.

Luego miro a Matt, me río, le hago una seña de "Todo bien" con los pulgares, y mientras la gente sigue riendo Caesar dice:

- -Me informan que se te acabaron los tres minutos, aunque la chicharra no se debe haber escuchado - Al oír esto el público aplaude aún más fuerte, haciendo que hasta Caesar tuviera que gritar para hacerse escuchar - ¡Y ahora, con ustedes, Jessica Yate, la tributo del Distrito 7!

La gente aplaude, y cuando vuelvo a mi transporte miro hacia mi derecha, esperando que hermoso perfil de Marian me tranquilizara, pero en vez de eso, veo sus perfectos ojos azules clavados en los míos.

De repente sube la chica del 7. Parece amigable e inteligente, podría ser una buena aliada en la Arena. Su compañero también parece muy inteligente, y lo tomo como otro posible aliado.

Llaman a la chica del distrito 8, que parece bruta, al igual que su compañero, que no creo que quiera ningún aliado. Cuándo pasan los tres minutos la gente casi no lo aplaude.

Entonces sube la chica del 9 y percibo de reojo un cambio de rumbo en el chico del distrito 8, noto que se dirige hacia mi carro, y cuándo lo miro lo último que logro ver antes de desmayarme es la pesada mano del chico que cae muy lentamente hacia mi cráneo.


	7. Cap 7: La Preparación

Despierto nuevamente en una cama blanca, y creo hallarme en el hospital de mi distrito. De pronto veo de espaldas a mi una señora de cabellos oscuros:

- ¡Madre! - exclamo.

- ¿A quien llamas madre, muchachito? - me responde la enfermera, riéndose.

- Oh, disculpe..

Me giro y veo que estoy en una sala grande con varias camas idénticas a la mia, aunque todas absolutamente vacías.

Entonces se acerca la mujer y me coloca un paño frio y húmedo en mi frente. Siento un dolor agudo, y me viene a la mente la imagen del chico del distrito 8

- Idiota - murmuro entre dientes.

- No te preocupes por eso - me dice la enfermera - Para mañana estarás completamente curado y listo para los entrenamientos. Ahora dormirás y cuando despiertes estarás en tu habitación. ¿Está bien… hijo?

Asiento, con una sonrisa en la cara y cierro los ojos. Y entonces me sumerjo en el lago negro y profundo de los sueños.

Cuándo me despierto lo primero que veo es el enorme plato de cerdo con ciruelas a un lado de mi cama, y encuentro a mi mentor, Matt, del otro lado.

- Come tranquilo - me dice - Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar y pocas cosas para decir. Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos. Quiero que vayan con Marian juntos a todos lados. No se separen en ningún momento. Les recomiendo ir primero a los puestos para aprender a diferenciar las plantas venenosas de las que no lo son. Luego vayan a aprender a manejar un arma que no sepan, y después a hacer nudos. Eso es todo por hoy. Al mediodía bajen al subsuelo. Allí esta el campo de entrenamiento. Que les vaya bien.

Me saludó con la mano y salió de la habitación. Dejé la comida a medias y fui a ver a Marian, y me dijo que la espere. Cuando estuvo lista se reunió conmigo y bajamos juntos a donde nos entrenaremos. Cuándo llegamos solo estaban allí los tributos de los distritos 5, 9, 11 y 12, y el chico del 1. Esperamos a que lleguen los demás y cuando estuvimos todos nos explicaron que para los entrenamientos cada uno tendrá un campo de fuerza propio, para evitar conflictos. Luego comenzó el entrenamiento.

Nos dirigimos inmediatamente al puesto de frutas comestibles. El instructor era un hombre anciano y pelado, que tenía mucha paciencia y en una hora ya habíamos aprendido de memoria las cincuenta plantas mas comunes en los Juegos.

Luego fuimos al espacio de tiro con arco. Esto se le dio especialmente bien a Marian, aunque yo no pude acertarle a la diana. Caso contrario fue cuando fuimos a las lanzas. Esto se me dio tan bien como lanzar cuchillos. Y eso que lo practico desde hace años.

Entonces fuimos al puesto de nudos, y nos topamos con los tributos del distrito 4. Ellos eran una maravilla haciendo redes, por lo que el instructor no tenía mucho que enseñarles. En cambio, nosotros nos fuimos del entrenamiento totalmente satisfechos.

Cuándo nos reunimos con Matt, nos informó que había llegado a la conclusión de que quería que tengamos por lo menos dos o tres aliados en la Arena. Luego comimos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Los siguientes entrenamientos fueron muy parecidos al primero. Logramos conseguir tres aliados que nos parecían de confianza: el chico del distrito 7, y los dos del 10.

Habíamos progresado mucho lanzando armas, y también con la espada, y Marian había hecho lo propio con el arco. Logramos también mejorar haciendo nudos y en distinguir plantas venenosas.

Ahora venía la sesión privada, la prueba final, donde los Vigilantes califican a los tributos según lo que saben hacer, y les dan a los patrocinadores un punto de partida para comenzar a hacer las apuestas.

Nos reunimos en un gran salón oval donde cada 15 minutos llamarían a un tributo y lo pondrían a prueba.

Empiezan por el chico del distrito 1. Luego la chica. Y luego los demás. La sala se vacía escandalosamente rápido, y de un momento a otro llaman a la chica del distrito 5, y de repente escucho:

- Tributo del distrito 6, adelante por favor.


	8. Cap 8: El comienzo del Terror

Paso a una sala donde hay decenas de Vigilantes. Veo que varios están comiendo y riéndose, otros están durmiendo, pero observo que algunos muestran cierto interés. Entonces suena un pitido y pongo manos a la obra. Corro hasta el puesto de cuchillos y los lanzo, con una puntería perfecta. Luego voy al puesto de hachas y tengo bastantes fallos, aunque igualmente no queda muñeco sin cortar. Luego me dirijo al lugar de las lanzas, y por suerte me va tan bien como con los cuchillos. Y entonces me dedico a separar frutos, y mientras lo hago suena el pitido que indica el final de la prueba. Digo un simple "chau", me voy a duchar y luego bajo a comer.

En el comedor ya se encuentran Matt y mis estilistas, aunque Marian todavía no regresó. Esperamos a que vuelva, y cuando llega nos dedicamos a comer. Matt nos pregunta cómo nos fue, y ambos respondemos que creemos que salió bastante bien, y encendemos el televisor. La imagen muestra al presidente Snow hablando sobre la guerra que dio lugar a Panem. Esto nos aburre muchísimo, ya que la hemos escuchado cientos de veces, y solo prestamos atención cuando suenan las trompetas y aparece la imagen del chico del distrito 1 con su puntuación abajo. Un diez. Las puntuaciones van numeradas de 1 a 12, donde 1 es terriblemente malo, y el 12 inalcanzablemente bueno. Por lo general, los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4 sacan más de nueve, por lo que se los denomina "profesionales". Ésta vez no es la excepción.

Los tributos del distrito 3 se sacan sendos sietes, lo que me sorprende muchísimo. Después el tributo del distrito 5 se saca ocho, y la chica se saca seis.

Y luego veo mi cara.  
Y mi puntaje.  
Un diez.

Respiro aliviado. No esperaba sacarme esa nota. Ni siquiera un siete. Me felicitan y aparece la cara de Marian. Nueve.

- - Nos van a tener miedo - digo sonriendo.

- - No creas eso, sino que también los van a querer eliminar más rápido - responde Matt duramente.

Me quedo sin habla.  
Por suerte aparece la imagen de nuestro aliado, el chico del distrito siete. Le dan un 8. Bien.  
Luego su compañera, y los tributos del distrit tienen puntajes entre cinco y siete. Luego nuestro compañero del 10 consigue un seis, y la chica un nueve. Y para terminar los tributos de los últimos dos distritos se sacan menos de cuatro.

Luego Matt nos dice:

- - Pueden ir a dormir. Descansen bien, eso es muy importante. Mañana hablamos.

Nos saludamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Acompaño a Marian hasta su cuarto y espero a que se acueste. Me quedo hasta que se duerme, y luego me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, y en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, las pesadillas vuelven a torturarme.  
Me encuentro flotando en una especie de lago gigante, y al observar a mí alrededor veo miles de grandes ojos observándome. Entonces algo llama mi atención. Una gran bestia parecida a un gusano gigante saca su cabeza de la negra superficie del agua, me mira, y abre su gigantesca boca plagada de millares de grandes y filosos dientes, dispuesto a desgarrar mi carne centímetro a centímetro. De repente veo que se hunde en el agua, y un momento después, antes de haber entendido sus movimientos, siento algo que tira de mi hacia el fondo del lago y oigo el fuerte despertador que indica que podría estar muerto en menos de un par de horas.

Me ducho, esperando que esta no sea la última vez que lo hago en mi vida y bajo a desayunar. Como voy a necesitar estar fuerte en los días que siguen, ingiero varios tipos de frutas, y tomo varios litros de agua, esperando que esto me sirva de reserva por si no puedo beber nada en la Arena. Entonces llega Marian y nuestro mentor nos habla:

- - Bueno, la estrategia. Apenas puedan júntense con sus aliados. Les recomiendo agarrar algo de la Cornucopia y escapar. Pero si están todos y deciden luchar, háganlo. Ábranse paso hasta llegar al cuerno, agarren agua, armas y algo donde transportar las cosas, y váyanse. No es necesario quedarse más tiempo. Busquen un lugar donde puedan estar seguros por si los profesionales los buscan de noche. Cacen algo y busquen un rio. Y si se cruzan con un grupo que sean la mitad que ustedes peleen. Nada más. Luchen. Sean fuertes.

- - Matt, ayúdanos cuando estemos… dentro - le dice Marian a nuestro mentor.

- - Lo haré.

Me quedo intentando comprender todo lo que nos dijo Matt. Él y Marian se abrazan con lágrimas en los ojos. Después me tocó mi turno, y también llore.

Después saludo a Marian, y le prometo, por si no nos llegamos a ver más, que si vuelvo cuidaré de su familia como si fuese mía. Ella hizo lo mismo y nos despedimos.  
Yo me dirijo a una sala donde me lavo y visto con un fresco y apretado traje. Después veo un aerodeslizador estacionarse frente a mí, baja una escalera del aparato, y cuando me subo a ella, quedo paralizado.

- - No te muevas - me dice uno de los ocupantes del vehículo, y entonces siento un pinchazo agudo en mi brazo izquierdo. - Es un dispositivo de seguimiento, así te podremos encontrar mientras estés dentro.

Cuando terminó de decir esto pude moverme y subí a la nave. Me llevaron a una habitación donde estaba Trace y un tubo circular de vidrio donde puede entrar fácilmente una persona parada. Me introduje en él y Trace me dice, con una voz que denota tristeza:

- - Tu… amuleto no pasó la revisión. Dicen que lo puedes usar como arma.- dijo refiriéndose a la piedra de mi madre.

- - Bueno, no importa, quédatelo tú, me encantaría que lo tuvieras de recuerdo.

- - Solo hasta que regreses.

- - ¿Y si muero?

- - Volverás.

Se cierra el vidrio que me envuelve, y no oigo nada más. Entonces la plataforma en la que estoy parado comienza a elevarse hasta que sale a un espacio abierto. La luz me enceguece. Tapo el Sol con una mano e intento observar a mi alrededor. Frente a mí se encuentra un gran cuerno de oro repleto de objetos que me podrían ayudar a subsistir. Hace calor. Más allá de la Cornucopia veo dos imponentes montañas. A mi derecha un bosque de extraños árboles. Al otro lado un río.  
Los tributos estamos ubicados en un círculo perfecto rodeando la Cornucopia. Veo a mi izquierda al chico del distrito 10, que me saluda con la cabeza. El sexto tributo a mi derecha es el chico del 7, pero no logro ver a la chica del 10, ni a Marian. Deben estar tras la Cornucopia.

Entonces escucho una voz. Una voz que vengo imaginando hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. La voz de Caesar Flickerman, el relator, que exclama:

- - Señoras y señores, niños y niñas de todos los rincones de Panem, ¡Que comiencen los Cuadragésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre!


	9. Cap 9: Sobreviviré

Sesenta segundos. Ése es el tiempo que tengo hasta que suene el cañonazo y tome una decisión con la que decidiré entre la vida y la muerte. Aunque lo terrible es que no se cual elección es la que me conducirá al destino fatal.

Deben faltar cincuenta segundos porque comienza a bajar el vidrio que me rodea. Veo que algunos tributos ya están dados vuelta, dispuestos a escapar. Pero también veo a los profesionales y algunos otros tributos haciendo lo contrario. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a mi aliado. Luego él se da vuelta hacia mí, y me hace una seña que me indica que él correrá hacia la Cornucopia, y que luego se va a juntar con nosotros y escapará. Le devuelvo la seña con los pulgares arriba, y luego miro hacia mi derecha, y noto que la chica del distrito 10 está dispuesta a salir corriendo. Entonces cuándo se da vuelta le pregunto con la mirada si ve a Marian y al chico del distrito 7 y me responde que sí, y me explica que van a escapar. Le digo que no con la cabeza y le explico por señas el plan. Ella lo entiende, se da vuelta y les transmite a los demás lo que yo le dije. Vuelve a mirarme y afirma con la cabeza. Se prepara para correr y yo hago lo mismo. No faltan más de diez segundos. Miro hacia la Cornucopia y fijo mi mirada en un hacha, y en una gran mochila marrón. Me ubico en posición de correr.

¡PUM!

Corro y llego primero que todos a la Cornucopia. Veo que atrás mío viene más de una docena de personas dispuestas a sobrevivir.  
Tomo el hacha, me cuelgo la mochila en la espalda y veo a mi izquierda a un corpulento tributo luchando contra mi aliado. Entonces agarro de la Cornucopia un largo y filoso cuchillo y se lo lanzo al enemigo, y veo por un segundo la horrorosa visión del cuchillo atravesando la garganta del chico.

- - Gracias - Me dice mi aliado

- - Me debes una. Corre. Rápido.

Me sigue hasta el otro lado de la Cornucopia, donde la chica del distrito 1 lucha contra Marian. Chuck, pues ese es el nombre del chico del 10, toma un arco y un carcaj, y le clava una flecha en el corazón a la chica del 1, y se da vuelta, y le lanza otra flecha a otro tributo profesional, pero falla.

Entonces nos juntamos con el resto de nuestros aliados, y ya estando los cinco juntos matamos a dos tributos más, y aprovechando que los profesionales están distraídos luchando con un grupo pequeño de tributos, nos proveemos de agua, y nos alejamos corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Corremos durante más de dos horas, y en un momento se empiezan a escuchar los cañonazos que indican la muerte de los tributos. Cada cañonazo que oigo equivale a un tributo muerto. Cuento doce. Tenemos suerte de no haber muerto, ya que este año la batalla en la Cornucopia fue especialmente sangrienta. Los del Capitolio deben estar fascinados.

Seguimos caminando. El bosque parece no acabarse nunca. En un momento, cuándo apenas se ve brillar el Sol al oeste, hacemos una parada, y mientras los otros dos chicos montan guardia, nos dedicamos a hacer un inventario de lo que logramos conseguir en la Cornucopia. Tenemos agua embotellada suficiente como para más de dos días, y también barras de cereales, carne y frutas para ese lapso de tiempo.  
Estamos bien armados. Marian y yo logramos conseguir dos hachas y tres cuchillos cada uno. El chico del 7, Mark, consiguió una pesada espada que yo no pude ni levantar, pero que él la maneja con destreza, y también consiguió un escudo. Chuck consiguió el arco y un carcaj con una veintena de flechas, y su compañera, Stella, una buena armadura, una lanza, y una maza que lleva colgada al cinturón.  
También tenemos dos mochilas en las que llevamos las bebidas y los alimentos.

Una vez hecho esto, determinamos dormir en éste sitio. Nos repartimos las provisiones y Chuck nos enseña a hacernos una cama en los árboles, Entonces nos subimos cada uno a un árbol formando un círculo, dejando un espacio en el centro, y mientras Marian y Mark se acomodan, escuchamos el himno de Panem, y luego, en orden del distrito correspondiente, primero y chico y después la chica, aparece proyectado en una pantalla gigante en el cielo, la cara de los tributos muertos, y debajo del rostro el número de su distrito.

Veo aparecer a los dos profesionales que matamos: la chica del distrito 1 y el chico del 2. Después aparece el chico del 3, y los dos del 5, luego la chica del 7 (con lo que Mark deja escapar un gemido). Entonces vemos a los dos del 9, asesinados por nuestras manos, y luego a los del 11 y 12.  
Nuevamente suena el himno, y luego no oímos nada más.

- - Nosotros haremos guardia - dice Chuck.

- - Yo también - contesta Marian duramente.

- - Está bien. Nos quedaremos nosotros dos. Descansa Stella.

Nos acomodamos cada uno en su árbol lo mejor posible y me quedo dormido al instante.  
Y me despierto un tiempo después, sólo porque escucho un golpe seco, seguido de un grito desgarrador.


	10. Cap 10: El Perdido

- - ¡Mátame! - Escucho gritar a Mark, abajo mío, y cuando miro hacia el suelo descubro que dos profesionales y el tributo del distrito 8 lo apuntan con sus armas.

- - Primero dinos donde están tus…amigos - dice el chico del 1, que parece ser el líder.

- - ¡Nunca!

- - ¿Ah, no? - entonces le clava un cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo. - ¿Y esto te hace cambiar de opinión?

Mark niega con la cabeza y noto que si no hacemos nada se desangrará en poco tiempo. Miro a la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha y me encuentro con las caras preocupadas de mis compañeros.

- - Busquen en los árboles - dice el líder, y le corta el cuello a Mark, con lo que instantáneamente se oye el cañonazo que confirma su muerte.

Veo a Chuck y a Marian prepararse para atacar. Yo también me preparo, y de repente se escucha otro cañonazo, aunque en otra parte de la Arena. Y éste cañonazo les da a mis aliados un segundo que Marian utiliza para lanzarle dos cuchillos al chico del 8 y clavárselos en el pecho. Entonces los otros dos tributos escapan y nosotros nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, y cuando comienza a amanecer bajamos de los árboles y escuchamos que el tributo del 8 repite:

- - Me obligaron, me obligaron…

- - ¿Cómo dices? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

- - Me obligaron… Están en la Cornucopia.

- - ¿Los profesionales?

El chico asiente.

- - Son cuatro - Y con esto, y con una lagrima que baja brillándole por la mejilla, él se despide del mundo. Entonces suena el cañonazo y aparecen dos aerodeslizadores. Nos apresuramos a quitarle los cuchillos del pecho, ya que si no lo hacemos los retirarán de la Arena junto con el cuerpo.

Baja el aparato y se lleva los cadáveres, y rápidamente Marian limpia los cuchillos y se los guarda en el cinturón.

Nos alejamos rápidamente del lugar, y cuándo llegamos a una especie de pequeña cueva situada en el límite del bosque con la montaña en la que apenas cabemos, nos ocultamos allí. Comemos y bebemos lo suficiente como para soportar otra larga caminata. Luego Stella prepara fuera de la cueva varias trampas que pueden atrapar desde ratas, hasta grandes animales, incluido humanos.

Entonces me dedico a hacer guardia junto a Stella mientras los otros descansan. No sucede nada hasta la noche, cuando de escucha el himno y luego se ve aparecer en el cielo a la chica del distrito 2, con lo que solo deben quedar tres profesionales en la Cornucopia, y luego vemos a Mark, y al chico del distrito 8. Luego nuevamente el himno y más tarde sólo se escucha el silencio.

Quedan 9 participantes. Los profesionales, nosotros, la chica del 3, y la del 8. Cambiamos entonces el turno de guardia y nos dormimos.

Cuándo nos despertamos, notamos con gran felicidad que las trampas de Stella dieron como resultado dos grandes conejos. Los asamos y comemos hasta saciarnos. Luego nos dirigimos a buscar agua, ya que se nos están acabando las reservas. Encontramos un pequeño lago del que llenamos las botellas y purificamos el agua.

No escuchamos ningún cañonazo en el transcurso del día, aunque igualmente salimos a ver el cielo en cuanto suena el himno. Como suponíamos no murió nadie.  
Pienso que le tranquilidad no va a durar mucho, ya que la audiencia del Capitolio se aburre si no hay muertes, aunque no lo digo para no asustar a mis compañeros. Supongo que los Vigilantes enviarán en poco tiempo un problema a la Arena para juntar a los tributos, y hacer que nos matemos entre nosotros.

Entramos en la cueva y nos acurrucamos, porque hace mucho frío. Pienso también que en cuanto asesinemos a un tributo le tendremos que arrancar inevitablemente la ropa, por más horrible que esto suene. Stella se tapa con una manta que logramos conseguir en la huida de los Profesionales y yo me junto con ella. Y me quedo dormido.

Entonces las pesadillas vuelven a mí y me asolan toda la noche. Y cuándo me despierto descubro con horror que no son sólo pesadillas. Es la realidad.


	11. Cap 11: La Mutación Mortal

Escucho gritos y salgo de la cueva. Lo primero que veo es a Chuck perseguido por una pequeña manada de extrañas criaturas parecidas a jabalíes, aunque mucho más grandes y con la piel a rayas. Chuck empuña una espada con la hoja manchada con un líquido espeso y azul, lo que supongo es la sangre de uno de los mutantes.

Lanzo un cuchillo al animal que va adelante de todos, y que sigue vivo a pesar de tener dos flechas clavadas en el abdomen, y se lo clavo en el cuello con una precisión increíble. Luego le arrojo otro al de atrás, pero le da en la cara con el mango, con lo que logro que se frene y corra hacia donde yo estoy. Levanto el hacha y me preparo para luchar. Miro primero hacia mi izquierda y luego a mi derecha en busca de algún compañero. Estoy solo. La bestia corre hacia mí y noto que es increíblemente veloz, lo que hace que falle el primer golpe. Me vuelvo rápidamente y veo que el animal arremete contra mí. Estiro el brazo y logro clavar el hacha en la parte frontal izquierda de su cabeza, pero con la mala suerte de que uno de sus filosos colmillos se clava en mi brazo.

Cuando el animal deja de moverse, saco con la otra mano el colmillo de mi brazo, y cuando sale, lo hace junto con un gran pedazo de piel. Entonces el dolor me enceguece por un segundo, pero por suerte me logro recuperar y con una soga que encuentro tirada de casualidad en el piso me hago un torniquete. El dolor es más insoportable de lo que puedo imaginar, pero por suerte detiene momentáneamente la hemorragia.

Me doy vuelta y veo a Stella luchando contra otro mutante. Corro a ayudarla con el hacha en mi mano menos hábil y se la clavo al animal en la espalda, aunque con poca fuerza. Éste pega un grito y se da vuelta para atacarme. De repente se lanza hacia mí y Stella le pega con la maza en la cabeza y empieza a brotar el asqueroso líquido azul.

No llego a decirle nada a mi compañera porque se escucha un cañonazo y me pregunto quién habrá muerto.

- - Espero que no sea Chuck - escucho decir a Stella

- - Ni Marian…

Entonces vemos surgir del bosque un chico peleando con un lobo y nos preparamos para matar a ambos. Pero rápidamente nos damos cuenta de que es Chuck y corremos a ayudarlo. Matamos fácilmente al animal y vemos que nuestro amigo tiene una herida sangrante en la pierna. Le aplico otro torniquete como el mío y corremos hacia el bosque. Tardamos un buen tiempo en subirnos a un árbol. Cuándo lo logramos comemos y bebemos pensando que cuando terminemos iremos a buscar a Marian, si es que sigue viva.

Mi brazo comienza a sangrar. Aprieto más el torniquete y veo caer del cielo un pequeño paracaídas blanco con el número 12 escrito en él. Matt hizo un buen trabajo. Lo abro y veo una pomada naranja. Me apresuro a untármela en la herida, e inmediatamente el dolor desaparece, y es remplazado por una capa fina de piel rosa. Le alcanzo la pomada a Chuck y apenas se la aplica en la herida hace una mueca de satisfacción.

Entonces me quedo dormido, y un tiempo después me despierta el himno de Panem. Ahora sabré quién murió en el día de hoy. Y de repente aparece la cara del tributo muerto.  
Su cara.  
El hermoso rostro de Marian.


	12. Cap 12: Acercándose al Final

Lo niego, no puedo creer que Marian haya muerto. Las fuerzas me abandonan y amenazo con desmayarme. Por suerte me agarra Stella, porque una caída desde el árbol en el que estoy podría ser fatal. Siento un suave golpe en la espalda y veo que es Chuck.

- - Me caía bien - me dice, y hace una mueca de dolor.

- - Toma - le digo y le alcanzo la pomada - no quiero perder a otro amigo.

Chuck sonríe de satisfacción luego de aplicarse el medicamento y se aleja. Luego miro mi lastimadura y noto que ya está muchísimo mejor. Las medicinas modernas del Capitolio hacen maravillas. Tomo un poco de la misma, y la aplico en la herida nuevamente, y luego la guardo en la mochila. Y después me voy a dormir.

Me despierto con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, y veo que es Chuck quién me golpea.

- - Toma lo que quieras y corre. ¡Rápido! - exclama

Me levanto, abochornado, y agarro la mochila y el hacha, y me guardo los cuchillos en el cinturón. Entonces bajo y veo a mis compañeros esperándome. De repente escucho un trueno y cuando me doy vuelta veo que el cielo está completamente despejado, pero noto que atrás mío hay una oscura nube que parece rodear la Arena, y que se cierra cada vez más. Definitivamente esta nube no es natural, es obra de los Vigilantes. Y mientras la miro, un rayo cae sobre un arbusto, y éste estalla en llamas. Y por primera vez tengo miedo. Por la tormenta y porque tengo la certeza de que si los Vigilantes quieren juntar a los Tributos para que nos matemos entre nosotros lo van a hacer.

Veo que la tormenta se acerca hacia nosotros a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida. Stella me saca del aturdimiento tirándome del brazo y nos alejamos corriendo. Al rato vemos que dejamos la tormenta atrás y hacemos una pausa. Y en cuanto vemos que se acerca nuevamente nos preparamos por si tenemos que luchar y nos alejamos de la nube, aunque más tranquilos ésta vez. Y después de una pequeña caminata vemos que estamos llegando al límite del bosque y que el centro del círculo creado por la tormenta es la Cornucopia.

- - Hijos de p…

- - Cállate Chuck.

- - ¡Silencio! Me pareció oír algo.

Aguzamos el oído pero no logramos distinguir nada. Vemos a dos profesionales comiendo tranquilos en la Cornucopia y a uno haciendo guardia, pues todavía no se percataron de la tormenta. No hay señales de los demás. Corremos hacia el bosque y nos escondemos. Veo que la tormenta se detuvo y eso me llama la atención.

Chuck desenvaina y Stella y yo hacemos lo mismo. Nos colocamos de espaldas a la tormenta, uno mirando al frente y los otros a los lados. Y esperamos. Como no sucede nada me ajusto mejor la mochila al cuerpo y me preparo. Entonces una flecha pasa rozándome la oreja. Corremos hacia el lugar de donde provino la flecha. Chuck delante, con el escudo, luego Stella, y atrás de todo yo cubriéndoles las espaldas. Veo a la chica del 3 con el arco y le lanzo un cuchillo que va dirigido al cuello, y que la hubiese matado si la chica no hubiese levantado el antebrazo y hubiese hecho que el cuchillo se le clave allí. Dio un grito agudo con lo que alerto a los profesionales de presencia humana en el lugar. Entonces, la chica del 3 se junta con la del 8 y se alejan corriendo hacia el otro lado. Vemos que los profesionales se acercan hacia donde estaban las dos chicas y nosotros nos separamos y rodeamos el lugar. Cuando llegan a la posición adecuada le lanzo el último cuchillo que tengo en el cinturón a uno de los tributos, pero fallo, y Stella le arroja la lanza y se la clava en el abdomen en el mismo instante. Chuck se lanza contra el segundo tributo, que porta otra espada como la suya, y mientras ellos luchan acabo con el tributo que está en el suelo, y entonces veo que la espada del profesional atraviesa el cuerpo de Chuck y se escucha el cañonazo fatal.

Miro a Stella, y hace una seña, y salimos corriendo. Vemos que los profesionales nos persiguen y cuándo nos damos vuelta por segunda vez notamos que volvieron a la Cornucopia. Nos frenamos y volvemos a escondidas y tomamos el cuchillo que está en el suelo y el escudo de Chuck, y es en ese momento cuando bajan dos aerodeslizadores y se llevan los cuerpos.

Vemos que la tormenta cesó, que ya fue suficiente acción por el día de hoy, y corremos por el bosque hasta el anochecer. En el camino cazo un conejo y prendemos un pequeño fuego. Comemos y recuperamos el agua perdida en la lucha. Y, como siempre, suena el himno y vemos aparecer al chico que matamos, que termina siendo el chico del 4, y luego vemos aparecer la cara de Chuck.

- - Era un buen amigo.

- - Lástima que lo conociste aquí, en los Juegos. En el distrito era mucho mejor - me responde Stella, y por primera vez se le empañan los ojos.

Le seco la cara, y ella sonríe. Se da vuelta y grita de dolor.

- - ¿Estás bien?

- - Aquí… La pierna…

Veo que tiene un corte profundo. Le aplico todo lo que me queda de la pomada.

- - ¿Quién te hizo eso? - Le digo

- - No lo sé. Colócame más. Duele mucho.

- - No queda nada. Vayamos a dormir.

Subimos a un árbol y Stella se duerme enseguida. Durante mi guardia no sucede nada. Entonces a mitad de la noche cambiamos de turno, y como a Stella ya no le duele la herida insiste en quedarse hasta que me despierte.

Duermo mucho y muy bien. Pero luego me despierto en el suelo con las manos atadas, y con una mordaza en la boca que apenas si me deja respirar.


	13. Cap 13: La Liberación Imposible

- ¡Hey, se despertó el idiota! - escucho decir a una voz de hombre y luego otra que celebra el chiste; una voz grave, pero femenina ésta vez.

Miro a mi alrededor y sé que voy a correr la misma suerte que Chuck, y que las dos personas que me apuntan con sus armas son los profesionales. Me doy vuelta y veo que hay otro tributo atrapado que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por gritar, aunque igual que yo está amordazado. Entonces la distingo: es la chica del 3.

Observo también que nos encontramos cerca de la Cornucopia, y que los profesionales están comiendo, aunque por su aspecto veo que están considerablemente nerviosos.

Siento un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza y pierdo el conocimiento. Me despierto ya de noche a causa de un grito. Veo que los profesionales están torturando a la otra chica; seguramente intentan atraer a su compañero. Me hago el dormido y me duermo en serio. Cuando me despierto es media tarde. No hay ninguna señal ni de Stella ni de la chica del 8. El profesional me alcanza una manzana, pero no puedo comerla a causa de la mordaza y de las ataduras.

Entonces se me acerca, y me pega un puñetazo en la cara. Rápidamente comienzo a idear un plan para escapar. Pienso, pienso y pienso, pero no se me ocurre nada. En realidad imagino decenas de diferentes posibilidades, pero todas se ven imposibilitadas por el hecho de no poder hablar con la chica del 3 sin que escuchen los Profesionales.

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que no voy a ganar los Juegos. Veo a los Profesionales afilando sus armas con una destreza impresionante por ser solamente adolescentes, y por no tener los materiales adecuados para dicha tarea.

Miro hacia el bosque y creo vislumbrar la chica del 8 entre los árboles. Y luego veo a Stella empuñando su lanza. Stella le hace una seña a la otra chica y entonces le arroja una lanza a la chica del 4 y se la clava en el muslo derecho. Ésta última, al verse atacada se dirige cojeando hacia la chica del 3 y, aunque no me atrevo a mirar sé que le propinó una muerte rápida. Y creo saber también quién va a ser su próxima víctima.

La chica se dirige hacia mí cada vez más débil, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para asesinar. Llega a mi lado y veo que está dispuesta a aniquilarme con su pesada estrella del alba. Lleva su brazo hacia atrás y luego veo una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro seguida por un fuerte grito y la visión de un brazo sangrante cayendo hacia la Tierra gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad.

Miro a mi salvador para agradecerle y veo que el que le cortó el brazo fue su aliado, el tributo del distrito 1. Entonces, una maza corta velozmente el aire e impacta contra la cabeza de la chica del 4, rompiéndole el cráneo en miles de minúsculas partes.

Siento que me cortan las ataduras y me incorporo . Veo que la maza de Stella está bañada en sangre. También noto que la chica del 8 desapareció y que el chico del 1 está escapando. Stella me da un cuchillo, pero cuándo me dispongo a lanzárselo veo que ya está fuera de mi alcance.

Miro a Stella y le sonrío. Tiene la cara hinchada, con algunos cortes en la frente y en las mejillas, pero se la ve feliz.

- Gracias - digo, atontado.

- No hay por qué. Me alegra que estés bien.

Rápidamente volvemos a sumergirnos en las profundidades del bosque. Stella prepara un ungüento con hojas y flores de las que no conozco ni el nombre y se lo aplica en las heridas. Veo que baja un poco la hinchazón. Se ofrece a untármelo, ya que yo también tengo golpes en el rostro. Pero me niego, no porque no me duela, cosa que hace y mucho, si no por el horrendo olor de la pomada.

Stella parece un poco ofendida por el rechazo, pero en cuanto le explico mis motivos se relaja. Me lleva a un escondite donde me da mis armas y el escucho de Chuck. Comemos una especie de palomas que saca Stella de su mochila y me explica que cayeron en una simple trampa que ella misma preparó. Por lo visto, los animales no son muy inteligentes, pero saben delicioso.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy a sólo tres pasos de ganar los Juegos. Aunque, claro, viendo a los tributos a los que me enfrento, que son inteligentes, fuertes e increíblemente diestros con las armas, creo que es casi imposible que no sea el próximo en morir.

Suena el himno y aparece primero la cara de la chica del 3, y luego la del 4. Después nos subimos un árbol y nos acomodamos. Y de repente, la noche se cierne sobre nosotros en un antinatural silencio.


	14. Cap 14: Una Triste Despedida

Ser atrapado. Secuestrado. Y obligado a participar en los Juegos del Hambre, una lucha por la supervivencia contra otros 23 adolescentes. Salir a una Arena desconocida y escuchar veinte cañonazos. Participar en varias peleas, robar vidas, para más tarde ser nuevamente secuestrado y liberado por tu aliada.

Lo anterior puede definirse como un breve relato de lo que aconteció en mi vida durante los últimos quince días. Miro a Stella y veo su tranquilo semblante. Se siente segura a mi lado, como yo también al suyo. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido a todo lo que nos pasó sin la ayuda del otro.

Hago un gran esfuerzo intentando no pensar en Chuck, mi valiente compañero que murió en una lucha contra los Profesionales.  
También recuerdo a Mark, que lo asesinaron el segundo día de los Juegos, gracias a no revelarles a los Profesionales nuestro escondite.

Un ruido me despega de mis pensamientos. Stella se despierta. Aso entonces la mitad sobrante del conejo y se la come velozmente.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Juntamos agua en las seis botellas de plástico que poseemos y la purificamos. Luego, mientras yo hago guardia, Stella se dedica a separar las provisiones en partes iguales y a guardarlas en las dos mochilas. Esto lo hacemos todos los días por si nos vemos obligados a separarnos. Pero ésta vez veo diferente a Stella, casi triste.

- -¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto, y me mira con cara de incredulidad por darse cuenta de que no se algo que parece ser la cosa más obvia de mundo.

- -Bueno, es que… Creo que ya es hora de separarnos.

- -Ah sí, ya. Digo… Tenés razón. Chau - no se me ocurre que más decir. Temo haber quedado como un idiota maleducado.

- -¡Ay John! - se me acerca corriendo, sonriente, y envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos, en el gesto más lleno de cariño que haya recibido en mi vida, exceptuando a los abrazos y besos de mi madre - Cuídate. Ah, y si ganas los Juegos y ves a mis padres, diles que los quiero mucho y que cuiden bien de mi hermanita, Lily.

- -Lo haré - le respondo - Y si tú ganas dile a mi madre que luché por ella, y que por ello no debe perder las ganas de vivir.

- -También lo haré.

Nos despedimos con otro abrazo y Stella sale corriendo por el bosque. Bebo media botella de agua. Me cuelgo la mochila en la espalda y tomo las armas. Me pongo tres cuchillos en el cinturón. Me aferro bien el escudo de Chuck en el brazo izquierdo y controlo que no se me salga. Luego agarro el hacha con la mano derecha y la choco suavemente contra una piedra para afilarla.

Tomo más agua, lleno nuevamente la botella, y la purifico. Me como un puñado de moras y espero hasta bien entrada la tarde, ya que es lo único que puede ser de utilidad, ya que tengo más provisiones de las que voy a necesitar en el resto de los Juegos, y además debo conservar la energía intacta por si tengo que luchar.

Camino lentamente hacia la cueva al pie de la montaña. En el camino bebo otra botella de agua y como dos manzanas. Entonces escucho un grito.

- -"Stella" - pienso, y salgo corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

Pero no. No era Stella, sino la chica del distrito 8, que lucha contra el chico del 1, y que está en clara desventaja. Ésta tenía un profundo corte en una pierna y otro en un brazo. Portaba un cuchillo minúsculo en la mano derecha y se la veía muy débil.

Por el contrario, su contrincante empuña una gran espada en una mano, un hacha en le otra y viste una reluciente armadura de cota de malla. Está ileso y no muestra ningún signo de cansancio.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que suena el cañonazo. La chica queda desangrándose lentamente en el suelo hasta que un aerodeslizador baja una escalera y se la lleva. Por suerte para mí el profesional sale corriendo hacia el lado contrario al mío.

Sigo mi camino hacia la cueva, ahora más tranquilo por pensar que ni Stella ni el profesional me atacarán por la noche.  
Llego a mi escondite justo cuando el Sol se esconde en el horizonte. No estoy cansado, pero igualmente luego de llenarme el estómago tengo un profundo sueño que me dura unas pocas horas, ya que me despierto sobresaltado a causa de unos ladridos infernales, y del estridente sonido de más de una decena de trompetas.


	15. Cap 15: Y la muerte se hace presente

- - ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! - la voz de Caesar Flickerman, el relator de los Juegos, resuena en toda la Arena - ¡Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a los tributos sobrevivientes: al tributo del 1, al tributo del 6, y a la del 7! - Entonces se escuchan unos fuertes aplausos.

Salgo de la cueva y observo la situación en la que me encuentro. A mi derecha veo una jauría de una especie de perros, pero con cortes sangrantes y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Arriba, en el cielo, se ve proyectada la imagen de Caesar, que lleva pelo y cejas anaranjados.

- - Después de unos Juegos extremadamente emocionantes, me dirijo a ustedes, tributos, con la idea de "invitarlos" a ir hacia la Cornucopia, para reencontrarse nuevamente con los demás participantes - dice con un aire de superioridad y un dejo de sarcasmo.

Levanto las cejas y me preparo ante un posible ataque de los animales.

- - ¡No teman! - Caesar parece estar observando cada uno de mis movimientos - No todavía. Estos animales han sido modificados genéticamente y entrenados especialmente para ser extremadamente veloces y fuertes, pero no los atacarán a menos que pasado el amanecer no se presenten en un radio de 200 metros de la Cornucopia. Recuerden: tienen tiempo hasta que el Sol haya salido completamente. De lo contrario, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son prácticamente nulas. ¡Hasta entonces, que la suerte siempre, siempre los acompañe!

Pienso en los tributos muertos, y en como la suerte no siempre los acompañó. Miro a los perros, que parecen estatuas, y por un momento dudo si presentarme en la Cornucopia o si luchar contras los animales, pero rápidamente descarto ésta última opción porque tengo el presentimiento de que Caesar no mentía cuándo se referí a su fuerza y velocidad.

No creo que quede mucho tiempo para el amanecer. Tomo otra botella de agua, como una manzana y medio conejo, y lo que me sobra lo dejo en la cueva. Me armo y me encamino hacia la Cornucopia. Veo que los perros me siguen durante todo el trayecto. También noto que otros animales huyen de los mismos, ya sea por el miedo que da su aspecto, o por el olor repugnante que emanan.  
En el camino hago dos paradas para descansar, y los perros también se detienen. Y en un momento veo que frenan, aunque yo siga caminando. Y entonces veo la Cornucopia. A menos de 200 metros enfrente mío, el cuerno despide un fuerte resplandor dorado que ilumina el terreno a su alrededor. El Sol comienza a asomarse y yo me concentro en mi casi imposible objetivo: ganar los Juegos.

Veo al Profesional: lleva la espada y el hacha con la que mató a la chica del distrito 8.

- "Por suerte, no se le dan bien las armas arrojadizas, y no me está viendo - pienso y saco un cuchillo del cinturón - Tal vez pueda alcanzarlo"

Pero justo cuando me dispongo a lanzárselo el chico desaparece de mi vista. Entonces lo veo. Está escondido tras un frondoso arbusto mirando algo que se mueve detrás de un montón de rocas. Ese "algo" es Stella, y veo fugazmente que su lanza vuela perfectamente hacia el chico del distrito 1, pero éste, con una agilidad increíble la esquiva. Yo me acerco al tributo cubriéndome en los árboles y saco el hacha. Stella me mira y apenas llego a advertirle que el profesional toma su lanza y se la arroja. Corro hacia el profesional y le hundo el hacha fuertemente en el cuello, por lo que unos pocos segundos más tarde suena el cañonazo que indica su muerte.

Me dirijo hacia donde estaba Stella, preparado para atacarla en cuanto la visualice, pero bajo las arma cuándo veo que se encuentra acostada en la roca, sangrando muy rápidamente a causa de un profundo corte en la zona izquierda del pecho. También noto que su lanza está a un lado de su cuerpo. Entonces, con horror, me doy cuenta con la fuerza que debe haber lanzado el profesional el arma, ya que le atravesó la armadura y la punta se le introdujo más de quince centímetros en el cuerpo. Le saco la arruinada armadura y luego los sangrientos harapos que usaba como abrigo, y una visión me horroriza, ya que me doy cuenta de que si no es tratada morirá en pocos minutos.

Y por lo que sé solo la puede ayudar su mentor, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no lo hará. Nadie la va a ayudar, ya que cualquier remedio que le mandaran sería de gusto, ya que no podría curarse ella misma. Entonces me doy cuenta de que puedo ayudarla. En contra de lo que me marca la razón, levanto la cabeza y miro al cielo.

- - ¡MATT! Por favor, si es que alguna vez me apoyaste y confiaste en mí, escúchame. Puede que te suene una estupidez, pero no quiero que Stella muera así. ¡Ayúdala, por favor! - digo casi llorando.

- - John… - escucho decir a Stella.

- - ¿Si?

- - Vas a ganar - me sonríe.

- - No digas eso - le contesto e intento detener la hemorragia - Esto bastará hasta que Matt te ayude.

- - Siempre con tus chistes John, ¿es que no aprendés nunca?

- - Stella…

- - No llores John. - me dice aguantándose el dolor - ¿Ya te dije lo de mi madre?

- - No vas a morir. No digas eso. - digo con rotundidad.

- - No puede negarse…

- - Stella, por favor…

Sonríe y hace una gran mueca de dolor. Veo su mirada perdida en un punto muy lejano del universo.

- - Gracias por todo John. Ah… Y felicidades…

- - ¡NOOOOOOO!

Entonces, escucho algo que estaba esperando con ansias desde el día que me eligieron como tributo, pero que a la vez, no quiero escuchar. El cañonazo que marca la muerte de Stella.

- - Y ahora señoras y señores, niños y niñas de todas partes de Panem - escucho decir a Caesar, y lo maldigo con todo mi ser - Démosle un fuerte aplauso al campeón de los Cuadragésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre, ¡John Skeet, del distrito 6!


	16. Epílogo

Año 113 luego de la Gran Guerra. Dos chicas corren por el sedoso césped, mientras otro par de niños se hamacan apaciblemente en los rudimentarios columpios de madera, que con mucho trabajo construyó el padre de los primeros, George.

Éste último está sentado en una pesada silla de hierro, justo al bajar las escaleras que llevan de la casa, un elegante aunque sencillo hogar, hacia el extenso jardín.

Alice mira misteriosamente a George, su padre. Éste le cuenta historias sobre un programa de televisión llamado Los Juegos del Hambre. Alice todavía no tomaba clases de historia en el colegio, pues todavía no tenía la edad adecuada para hacerlo.

La niña no podía creer lo que escuchaba: éste programa, que divertido era para los habitantes del Capitolio, consistía en veinticuatro jóvenes que eran arrojados a una arena en la que tenían que luchar a muerte por la supervivencia. Pero por suerte, los Juegos habían sido abolidos antes de que ella naciera, y habían destruido al Capitolio. Desde ese momento hay paz en Nueva América, el hermoso país donde ella vive.

En el fondo del jardín, Stella, hermana de George asa junto a su marido Peter dos ardillas y un pequeño zorro que cazaron en las altas montañas situadas al norte, a espaldas de la observaban a sus hijos, la felicidad de sus vidas, balanceándose tranquilamente en las hamacas hasta detenerse por completo y descender de un salto de las mismas, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y tierra.

Martin y Keira, los chicos que se divertían en el jardín, se cansaron de hacerlo y fueron a acostarse bajo un frondoso árbol que habían plantado sus bisabuelos hace muchísimos años. Más atrás, medio escondido en la sombra de un sauce, el abuelo de los chicos, a sus ya 80 años de vida, observa todo lo que lo rodea con una expresión de ensueño y felicidad. A lo lejos se oyen los últimos acordes de una romántica canción, y una sobreaguda, pero bellísima voz de mujer que canta:

- "Porque tú eres el dueño de mis suspiros.

Y tú eres lo único que hoy percibe mi ser…"

Llega ya la hora de la cena. Los nueve integrantes de ésta feliz familia se sientan rodeando la mesa, donde se sirve una suculenta y variada comida. Todos comen hasta saciar su hambre y entonces se hace un incómodo silencio, que rápidamente interrumpe Alice con su suave y dulce voz:

- - Abuelo John, por favor, ¿podrías contarnos que eran los Juegos del Hambre?

- - ¿Cómo? ¿Los Juegos del Hambre? No era más que una estupidez que mejoró con el tiempo - responde, visiblemente nervioso, resaltando la palabra "estupidez" y mirando con dureza a George.

- - Ya tienen edad suficiente papá - dice éste, excusándose - Creo… creo que ya deberíamos contarles.

- - Está bien, si vos lo decís... - el abuelo suspira - ¿Están todos de acuerdo en que es lo correcto?

Se escucha un murmullo general de aprobación, especialmente de parte de los chicos.

- - Entonces - prosigue - el que esté interesado en escuchar la historia, hágame el favor, ya que no la quiero repetir, de presentarse en la sala principal de ésta casa a medianoche. Si alguno no quiere, o cree no estar preparado para oírla, le digo buenas noches.

Por supuesto, las nueve personas estaban reunidas en el lugar indicado antes de la hora señalada. La habitación, tenuemente iluminada y con un dulce incienso, no hacía más que adormilarte, pero había un clima tal de expectación que todos hablaban a la vez, sobreponiéndose a los demás y gritando para hacerse escuchar.

- - Bueno, bueno - se escucha decir al relator, y todos se callan inmediatamente - Lo que voy a pasar a contarles es una historia bastante antigua, con más exactitud, de los 48º Juegos del Hambre. Ésta es mi historia y les pido por favor que no me interrumpan. - Alice abre la boca de inmediato al oír ese comentario - Y antes de que lo preguntes querida, sí. Yo participé en los Juegos.

Nuevamente, entre exclamaciones de asombro, gritos de sorpresa, y discusiones acerca de la veracidad de la historia de su abuelo, se formó un murmullo constante que ésta vez es más difícil de callar. Pero en cuánto se hizo silencio, el abuelo se aclaró la garganta y se propuso dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y contar su historia con lujo de detalles, pensando en las ocho felices personas que lo rodeaban en aquél momento. Y así lo hizo:

**"Nací en una familia adinerada…"**


End file.
